megamanteamsfandomcom-20200213-history
Lennon
Lennon is the second Geminiman in the Mechanical Maniacs' epilogue series and was a primary author in Series 2 - 6. He started out as Shadowman on the Xtreme Team before also joining the Mechanical Maniacs as Gemini. Lennon created the Evil Eight for use in his own epilogues. Initially Lennon shared his Geminiman spot with Spinning Demon (then Nightmare). Personality Initially, Lennon displays a typically heroic personality, although he has a bad streak within him which is exploited by various villains. Upon joining the RPD in Series 6 Lennon is quite knowledgeable in supernatural theories and practices from around the world, and often preys upon a foe’s superstitions if he sees an opening. On more than one occasion, this knowledge has directly affected the outcome of the Maniacs mission in their favour, though his occult-like preferences still manage to make his teammates perceive him as strange. Lennon is also very emotional, and is very vocal about whatever he’s feeling at any given moment. He exudes a snide, confident persona, and prides himself on his grandiose and often overly-elaborate plans, which contradict with Gauntlet’s straightforward and simplistic style of going about things. Lennon enjoys and even thrives on “friendly” rivalries, and revels in games of one-upmanship. He has often engaged in mini-feuds with Kenta, Hardy, and even Gauntlet for the role as team leader, the latter of which failed after one of Lennon’s plans nearly killed half the team. Within Series 6 Lennon has a vested love interest in Classi, whom insists on staying friends and nothing more. Her motherly relationship to Kenta has raised the ire of Lennon, though Kenta mostly ignores his challenges and arguments. After the War and at the beginning of Series 7 these feelings have cooled he no longer has a romantic interest in Classi. Relationships As of Series 6, Lennon is insanely jealous of Shadowman’s leadership role, desires that role for himself. Wants to challenge Gauntlet for leadership role daily; Fierce rivalry with Needle; Fears and obeys Snakeman; Can be considered Top’s friend; shares barbs with Hardman; jealous of Magnetman’s relationship with SparkChan and hates him for it; has a very public crush on SparkChan and is often frustrated by her constant rejection of him. Geminiman has pretty much become a bit of a narcissist. Most of his personality traits from Series 6 have cooled after Mesmerman's influence was removed, however he's still a narcissist and is highly competitive with Gauntlet. Abilities When Lennon first joined he had the base abilities of Geminiman (minus the ability to split; he shared the position with Spinning Demon (then Nightmare) before SD became Topman and, therefore, was always split). Geminiman also wore the Transmetal 1, Transmetal 2, and Transmetal 3 versions of the Geminiman armour. In addition he frequently reverts back to his human form where he's proficient in swordplay. Series Information A young Lennon used to while away his years playing video games. They were his only source of joy in a lonely, unhappy life caused by a mysterious event. After which he lost most of his friends and couldn't seem to be accepted by anyone at school. Becoming angry he soon spent enough time playing video games to become quite good at it, attracting the attention of Dr. Wily (who looked on from the video game world) who offered him a place in his army. Lennon would initially rebuff Wily's offer, but another mysterious event shattered whatever happiness he had found and he then accepted. Wily tried to convert him into a full robot, but something went wrong and he became some sort of cyborg instead. Filled with hatred of Wily Lennon would strike out on his own and forget his past as a human. At some point Lennon joined the Xtreme Team as Shadowman, but left when they were jerks. Soon after he joined the Mechanical Maniacs as Geminiman. Shortly after joining a glitch in his systems caused him to split in two - one with his personality and another with no personality. This other Gemini was hit with a satellite and became Gemini Red. After overcoming initial mistrust, Lennon went on many adventures with the Mechs. During Series 3 he would be captured by Wily who would implant a control chip and an enhancement chip within him which turned him evil. After defeating his teammates (save Shadowman) and turning on Wily (because his power had overcome the control chip's control) he destroyed his enhancement chip and challenged the ninja to a fight in their "human" forms. Shadowman agreed and the two fought, with the other Mechs waking up and helping to defeat the evil version of Lennon (after which they removed his "control" chip). After this he split from the team to discover his origins amongst the video game territories of the world (the Mechs were on a road trip at this point). Eventually Gemini found out all about his origins with Wily and had to fight a clone of himself (called "Evil Lennon"). With help from the team Lennon destroys his clone. He would continue to journey with the Mechs after this and was there when the Mechs confronted Xelloss, Ultimicia, and Extant at the South Pole and was one of the Mechs who was shunted to another dimension in the Series 3 finale. However, in the end Lennon wound up losing his life in a battle with Bizarro Shadowman. Luckily for him, Wily created another Evil Lennon clone which ran around as Grenademan in the Robotic Raiders' epilogues. This Lennon sensed a portal opening (with one of Wily's enhancements) and saw his good self had been killed. Deciding the world needed an experienced member of the Mechs to fight invading Decepticons Evil Lennon merged with his dead self thusly reviving him. Geminiman would continue to have adventures with the Mechs. In the Unnamed Geminiman felt estranged from his teammates and, in a moment of weakness, accepted Xelloss' offer to join the Monster Race. Xelloss filled him with monstrous power, but it conflicted with his hybrid nature and he went berserk as the Gemini Thing. Topman managed to talk him down and the Gemini Thing (modelled after Gemini Red) splits form him. After running around getting it's act together it aids Geminiman in helping free the other Mechs from captivity. It's energies would be used up in an attack on Bizarro's Borg network. In Series 6 the Mechanical Maniacs joined the RPD and Gemini became a Paranormal detective. Soon after Mesmerman would begin corrupting him (during WANTED). His rivalry with Gauntlet, always present, turned hostile and he began to develop feelings for Spark Chan. When the War began Mesmerman exerted his influence in full and Geminiman heel turned once again, joining the Scissor Army. Donning white armour his obsessions came to the fore. He was determined to make Spark Chan his, no matter what. And he got his chance once the Scissor Army upgraded Heatman was sent to destroy Wily's space station. After saving Classi (who lost her memories at the time, but got them back thanks to General Cutman later), Geminiman hung out at Himeji Castle awaiting an epic duel with Shadowman. Fighting with Shadow and a conversation with Classi bring out the good in Gemini once again, but he still has to have an epic duel with a lone clone still possessed by Mesmerman. Naturally the good side wins. Since he was under the influence of Mesmerman for so long, Lennon was able to lead the team to Mesmerman's location within the Eden satellite and took part in the battle against him. During the 15 year gap, Lennon volunteered to join Shadowman in a suicide mission against a revived General Cutman. Both stayed behind to man a disruptor that would stop the General's live streaming to his backups while a bomb killed them all. However, the General escaped. Gemini and Shadow were rescued by Quint. The General used a time machine to go back to the very end of the events of Megaman 3 in order to use a virus that would allow him to control the Mechs at a later point in time. Disguised as Shadowman, Gemini arrived and kept the General occupied while Shadowman and a copy set up a Time Stopper field around the General and himself. The General (and one Geminiman) was sent to the Day of Sigma and was destroyed by WMDs Sigma launched to announce his war on humanity. In Series 7 Quint returned Gemini to the present (plus 15 years) and found the team had disbanded. He, along with Shadow, worked behind the scenes to secure the Transmetal 2 armour and investigate Middleman and his plans. Once Middleman was taken over by Mesmerman Lennon rejoined the reformed Mechanical Maniacs. Writer's Notes In real life Lennon joined the Mechanical Maniacs as a way to bridge the gap between them and the Xtreme team. It didn't really work out. His time in the Xtreme Team is referred to in earlier epilogues, but mainly in a metatextual context. Category:Epilogue Characters